Double Lariat
Double Lariat (ダブルラリアット) è una canzone di Megurine Luka che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da Agoaniki. Si è sbloccato cancellando White Dove. Tuttavia, la canzone prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, disponibile solo come sfondo canzone in DIVA Room. Informazioni Questa canzone è canzone più popolare di Luka fino ad oggi, con oltre 6.000.000 di vista su NicoNico. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Infectious and resounding, the lyrics of Luka's Double Lariat will surely make their way into your heart. Yield yourself to Luka's enchanting voice, and take a spin for yourself. She's ready to take off, so please stand clear! Seriously, the radius is 6300km!"'' Liriche Giapponese=半径８５センチがこの手の届く距離 今から振り回しますので離れていてください ただ回る事が楽しかった このままでいたかった ただ回る事を続けていたら 止まり方を忘れていた 周りの仲間達が自分より上手く回れるのを 仕方ないと一言 つぶやいて諦めたフリをしていた 半径２５０センチはこの手の届く距離 今から動き回りますので離れていてください から回る事も楽しかった このままでいたかった から回る事を続けていたら 報われると信じていた 周りの仲間達が自分より高く回れるから 下から眺めるのは 首が痛いと拗ねたフリをしていた 半径５２００センチはこの手の届く距離 今から飛び回りますので離れていてください どうでしょう？ 昔の自分が見たら褒めたくれるかな？ 目が回り軸もぶれてるけど ２３．４度傾いて眺めた街並みは いつの間にか見た事のない 色に染まっていた 半径６３００キロはこの手の届く距離 今からできる気がしますので 離れていてください 半径８５センチがこの手の届く距離 いつの日か回り疲れた時は側にいてください|-|Romaji=hankei 85cm ga kono te no todoku kyori ima kara furimawashimasu no de hanareteite kudasai tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta tada mawaru koto o tsuzuketeitara tomarikata o wasureteita mawari no nakamatachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no o shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta furi o shiteita hankei 250cm wa kono te no todoku kyori ima kara ugokimawarimasu no de hanareteite kudasai karamawaru koto mo tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta karamawaru koto o tsuzuketeitara mukuwareru to shinjiteita mawari no nakamatachi ga jibun yori takaku mawareru kara shita kara nagameru no wa kubi ga itai to suneta furi o shiteita hankei 5200cm wa kono te no todoku kyori ima kara tobimawarimasu no de hanareteite kudasai doudeshou? mukashi no jibun ga mitara hometa kureru ka na? me ga mawari jiku mo bureteru kedo 23.4 do katamuite nagameta machinami wa itsunomanika mita koto no nai iro ni somatteita hankei 6300km wa kono te no todoku kyori ima nara dekiru ki ga shimasu no de hanareteite kudasai hankei 85cm ga kono te no todoku kyori itsu no hi ka mawaritsukareta toki wa soba ni ite kudasai|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' An 85 cm radius is the length of my reach I'm about to start swinging, so please stand clear Just spinning was fun enough I could've gone on forever But I spun so long I forgot how to stop Everyone else spun better than me Oh well, I sighed And pretended not to care A 250 cm radius is the length of my reach I'm about to start moving, so please stand clear Spinning my wheels was fun enough I could've gone on forever I thought that if I just spun on and on It would all pay off But everyone else spun higher than me So I gazed up from below And pretended my neck hurt A 5200 cm radius is the length of my reach I'm about to take off, so please stand clear What do you think? Would my former self like what I've become? Despite my eyes spinning and my axis wobbling Before I knew it, I saw the streets at a 24.3 degree angle Turn a color I'd never seen A 6300 km radius is the length of my reach I think I can do it now So please stand clear An 85 cm radius is the length of my reach If I ever tire of spinning, please stand by my side|-|Cinese tradizionale = 半徑85公分是這雙手伸得到的距離 我現在要開始轉圈圈了請離我遠一點 光是這樣轉就很開心 直希望能一直維持這樣 只是這樣一直轉下去 就忘了該怎麼停下來 身旁的夥伴們都轉得比我還要好 我說這也是沒辧法的事 唸唸有詞並裝成一副放棄了的樣 半徑250公分是這雙手伸得到的距離 我現在要開始到處轉圈圈了請離我遠一點 就算只是空離也很開心 直希望能一直維持這樣 相信只要一直空離下去 一定也會有所回報 因為身旁的夥伴們都離得比我還要高 所以在抬頭仰望的時候 我就裝得一副脖子痛鬧彆扭的模樣 板經5200公分是這雙手伸得到的距離 我現在要開始到處飛了請離我遠一點 如何呢？ 以前的自己要是看到了會誇獎我嗎 雖然頭很昏軸心也歪了 但傾斜23.4度眺望的街景 不知不覺間被染上了 從沒見過的顏色 半徑6300公里是這雙手伸得到的距離 我覺得現在的話應該辧的到 所以請離我遠一點 半徑85公分是這雙手伸得到的距離 要是哪天我轉累了請待在我身邊 Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Double Lariat (Megurine Luka) PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Project Diva F 2nd Double Lariat ft. Luka|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【巡音ルカ】ダブルラリアット【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *Questo è il primo PV in Project DIVA per caratterizzare derivato di Luka, Tako Luka. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009